camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Minolta
}} The Baby Minolta (ベビー・ミノルタ) is a Japanese camera taking 4×6.5cm pictures on 127 film, made by Molta then Chiyoda (later Minolta) from late 1935 or early 1936. Context The Minolta Vest 4×6.5cm bakelite camera released in 1934 soon became a commercial success, competing with the Pearlette by Konishiroku. The Baby Minolta was released as a less expensive alternative for beginners. Postwar historical accounts by the Minolta company (or its predecessor Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō) say that it was introduced in 1935, sometimes specifying November, The official chronology "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō", on p.295 of September 1958, says 1935 (document reproduced in this Flickr page by Rebollo_fr). The fifty-year history book Minolta 50-nen no ayumi, pp.5 and 65, says November 1935. and this is repeated in many later sources; The release year is given as 1935 in Francesch, p.252, Scheibel, p.21, Lewis, pp.52–3, , p.673, , item 4056, Awano, p.16 of no.12, Eimukku 735 Minolta, pp.131 and 133. however the earliest known documents mentioning the camera are dated April 1936. The earliest articles and advertisements listed in , p.342, are dated April 1936. The success of the bakelite models was such that the Molta company opened a dedicated factory at Amagasaki (尼崎) in 1936 (initially as the subsidiary Nihon Kōgaku Kikai Kenkyūjo, later merged into the main company), Awano, p.7 of no.12. and that the more expensive 6×6 Minolta Six was released some months later. The Baby Minolta was imitated in 1937 by the 4×5 Sakura bakelite camera by Konishiroku. It is said that about 2,000 examples of the Baby Minolta were produced per month. Monthly production: Tashima Gizō, interviewed by Saeki Kakugorō on p.78 of no.12. He was in charge of the production of the Baby Minolta when he entered the company in 1938. The total production reportedly attained 50,000 units, more than the Minolta Vest (30,000 units), but these two figures might be swapped. Total production: Awano, pp.7 and 16 of no.12, suggesting on p.16 that the two figures might be swapped. In any case, the Baby Minolta was a large commercial success, and the bakelite Minolta models were among the most popular Japanese cameras made before 1945, perhaps only outnumbered by the Pearlette. Description The Baby Minolta is a simpler camera than the Minolta Vest released earlier. It has a bakelite body covered with leather or leatherette and a bakelite telescopic tube supporting the lens and shutter assembly. There is a folding frame finder in the middle of the top plate, indicating the field of view for both 4×6.5 and 3×4 formats. The advance knob is at the left end of the top plate and film advance is controlled via two uncovered red windows in the back. The film plane is curved to compensate some of the lens aberrations. To load the film, the top plate is removed together with the spool holders and exposure chamber. It is locked into place by a lever placed at the bottom. The bakelite is recessed around this lever and the words OPEN and CLOSE are moulded, together with the MTS logo and the inscriptions TRADE MARK and MADE IN JAPAN. The lens is a fixed-focus cemented doublet. The October 1941 catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai gives the lens scheme, showing a cemented doublet. The word used in the advertisements is tangyoku (単玉), literally meaning "single lens" but used for cemented doublets as well: see the 1936 leaflet reproduced in this page and the August 1937 advertisement reproduced in , p.97. It wears no marking and its focal length is unknown, but probably 75 or 80mm. It has no aperture setting and its maximal aperture is not mentioned in the original documents seen so far. (Some sources say that it is a Coronar 80/8 but the use of the Coronar name (used for a triplet design) is very unlikely.) Coronar 80/8: Francesch, p.252, and Eimukku 735 Minolta, p.133. , p.672, says Coronar Anastigmat and Scheibel, p.21, says Achromat-Coronar. The shutter gives 25, 50, 100, B speeds set on a dial at the top. It is everset and the release lever is attached to the shutter plate. Evolution First variant The first variant has small indexes in the finder to indicate the field of view for 3×4cm exposures. There is a metal advance knob with a low profile and either a flat top or concentric rings. Flat top: examples pictured in Francesch, p.252, and in Sugiyama, item 4056. Concentric rings: example pictured in this page. The shutter plate is marked PATENTS PENDING at the top and BABY MINOLTA at the bottom. It has the MTS logo of the Molta company on the right and a chain of small circles drawing a decorative pattern on the contour. The camera was first featured in the new products column of the April 1936 issue of . , p.342. Pictures of the first variant appear in advertisements or catalogues dated 1936 to 1938, Leaflets Shashin ha mazu!! Bebī Minoruta kara and Danzen kesshutsu shita kokusan kamera, dating c.1936, reproduced in this page; advertisement in April 1937, reproduced in , p.98; advertisement in Sunday Mainichi, 9 May 1937, reproduced at Gochamaze; advertisement in August 1937, reproduced in , p.97; advertisement in January 1938, reproduced in Tanimura, p.15 of no.118. The price was in 1937 (case ¥2 extra) and in 1938. Outdated illustrations showing the first variant were used as late as January 1940, whereas the fourth variant was already introduced in 1939. Advertisement in Shashin Shinpō January 1940, reproduced in Hagiya, p.10 of no.12 (there might be a date mistake in the latter source). Second variant http://static.flickr.com/138/322533511_daecffa874_t_d.jpg Shutter plate. The second variant has two bars in the finder for 3×4 format. The metal advance knob has a higher profile and a recessed centre. The early examples have the same shutter plate as above; the PATENTS PENDING inscription was replaced at some time by PATENTS NIPPON, presumably after the corresponding patent was issued. Early examples with PATENTS PENDING pictured in Scheibel, p.20, in Awano, p.16 of no.12 and in Saeki, p.78 of the same magazine. Third variant http://static.flickr.com/128/322533521_5766c1cd5d_m_d.jpg http://static.flickr.com/128/322533513_86850377d6_t_d.jpg Baby Minolta, third variant. Pictures by eBayer hbpartner. The third variant has a new shutter plate design with three stripes on each side. It is marked PATENTS NIPPON at the top and BABY MINOLTA at the bottom, and it does not have the MTS logo. Fourth variant The fourth variant has a black bakelite advance knob instead of the metal knob. It appears in an advertisement dated December 1939, Advertisement published in Shōgakusei no Kagaku, reproduced at Gochamaze. where it was offered for . At least one advertisement or leaflet in English language is known, showing the third or fourth variant; Document reproduced in Francesch, p.22. it is not clear if this was published for foreign residents in Japan or for export. The Baby Minolta appears in the official price list compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, where its price is set at ¥10. , type 2, section 1. The camera is mentioned in the introduction of the October 1941 catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai, presenting the Minolta range and the lenses equipping the various models; however it does not appear in the main pages, and it was perhaps not available for sale any more. Case and accessories Two types of cases are known. One has the MTS logo and probably corresponds to the first and second variants. The other is embossed Baby Minolta and probably corresponds to the third and fourth variants. The July 1938 catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai says that the camera was supplied with a close-up lens, allowing to take pictures from 0.5m to 1m; Catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai dated July 1938, p.1. this device is not mentioned in the c.1936 leaflet reproduced above, and was perhaps introduced some months or years after the release of the camera. The same 1938 catalogue also mentions a hood with filter holder for ¥1.50. Price list by Asanuma Shōkai dated July 1938, p.1. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Asanuma Shōkai. Cameras — All other apparatus and materials — 1938. Catalogue dated July 1938, p.1, and corresponding price list, p.1. Documents partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Asanuma Shōkai. Shashinki to zairyō (写真機と材料, Cameras and supplies). Catalogue dated October 1941, p.7. Document partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Type 2, section 1. * Leaflet for the Baby Minolta, dating c.1935–6, by Asanuma Shōkai. Shashin ha mazu!! Bebī Minoruta kara (写真はまづ!!ベビーミノルタから, Photography first!! From the Baby Minolta). Document owned by A. Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Leaflet for the Minolta and Happy range, dating c.1936, certainly by Asanuma Shōkai. Danzen kesshutsu shita kokusan kamera (断然傑出した国産カメラ, Definitely excellent Japan-made cameras). Document owned by A. Apra and reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. Official historical accounts * Minolta Camera. Minolta 50-nen no ayumi (Minolta・50年のあゆみ, Minolta 50-year history). November 1978. Pp.5 and 65. * no.77 (September 1958). "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō" (変遷カメラ一らん表, Table of camera evolution.) P.295. (This is a chronology of Minolta cameras from the Nifcarette onwards. This document is reproduced in this Flickr page by Rebollo_fr.) * Taniguchi Masao (谷口匡男), from the commercial department (営業部) of Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō. "Minoruta kamera no sakujitsu, konnichi" (ミノルタ・カメラの昨日、今日, Minolta cameras, yesterday and today). In no.77 (September 1958). Pp.275–9. (The two first pages of this document, on pre-1937 cameras, are also reproduced in Tanimura, p.8 of no.116.) Recent sources * Item 277. (See also the advertisements for item 272.) * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minoruta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, Minolta short history). Pp.6–8. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minoruta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, Prewar Minolta cameras). Pp.13–7. * "Jabara-shiki kamera no kiseki" (蛇腹式カメラの軌跡", Evolution of folding cameras). Pp.131 and 133. Shows a very small picture with a brief caption. * Pp.23 and 252. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kōkoku ni miru Minolta kamera no rekishi" (広告に見るミノルタカメラの歴史, Minolta camera history seen through the advertisements). Pp.9–12. * Pp.52–3 (brief mention only). * P.673. * Saeki Kakugorō (佐伯恪五郎). "Tashima Gizō-shi ni kiku" (田嶋義三氏に聞く, Asking Tashima Gizō). Pp.76–9. * Pp.20–1. * Item 4056. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, Semi Minolta I and II) In no.116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Contains a reproduction of the articles in no.77 and no other information on the Baby Minolta.) * Tanimura, Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata (sono 2)" (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型その2, Semi Minolta I and II 2). In no.118 (April 1987). P.15: reproduction of an advertisement for the Minolta range published in January 1938. * Zaisu Ikon (座椅子遺恨, probably a pseudonym of Y. Saji). "Besuto sanka (B-1)" (ベスト讃歌B-1, Vest hymn B-1). In no.57 (March 1982). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.6. Links General links In English: * Baby Minolta in the 70th anniversary Minolta poster, reproduced at Photoclub Alpha In Japanese: * Baby Minolta in a page of the AJCC website * Baby Minolta and more pictures in Miyazawa Noriyuki's camera site In Chinese: * Baby Minolta in a Chinese blog Original documents * Advertisements reproduced in the small format camera page and the camera company page of the Gochamaze website: ** Advertisement for the Baby Minolta, published in the 9 May 1937 issue of Sunday Mainichi ** Advertisement for the Baby Minolta and Minolta Vest, published in the December 1939 issue of Shōgakusei no Kagaku Category: Japanese 4x6.5 viewfinder Category: Bakelite Category: Minolta Category: B Minolta, Baby Category: 1936